Non-volatile memories are a class of memory in which the memory cell or element does not lose its state after power supplied to the device is removed. The earliest computer memories, made with rings of ferrite that could be magnetized in two directions, were non-volatile, for example. Current non-volatile memories fall into two categories of read only memories (ROM) and random access memories (RAM).